Family Found
by poohunne
Summary: *When news reaches Camelot that Percival's sister is within King Alined's grasp, it will take all the knights of the Round Table to rescue her.  And having a certain warlock along wouldn't hurt, you know?


**Family Found**

_by poohunne_

*When news arrives in Camelot that Percival's sister is within King Alined's grasp, it will take all the knights of the Round Table to free bringing a warlock along wouldn't hurt, either!

Standard Disclaimer: Merlin and characters related directly to the BBC production are not mine (unless I win them on eBay). Dindrane is not mine, either. She's part of Arthurian Legends. Any similarity to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. (Of course, if they were similar to anyone dead, how would you know? It's been over a thousand years since King Arthur lived. Really!) I have not used characters in the same historical context, and have tried to keep the Merlin characters as true to their portrayals as possible.

AN: Set sometime during series 4 - after Uther's death, but before the whole debacle with Lancelot.

* * *

><p><strong>A Visitor<strong>

The swiftness of the rider caused all on the training field to tense and form a protective line in front of their King. The horse slammed to a stop just before hitting several of the guards and a man roughly the size of a redwood tree dismounted the steed with immediacy. He looked about then headed directly for the training knights.

"Mykal?"

All turned their heads to see Sir Percival step forward and call the man's name louder. At the sound of his name, the man stopped and took a deep breath.

"Percival! Thank God." He quickly crossed himself and rushed to greet the knight. They embraced and Mykal set a hand on his younger friend's shoulder. "I have news for you, good sir."

The others watched as Percival straightened up at the desperate tone. "In a moment," the knight began calmly, then turned to face his King. "My lord, King Arthur. May I present Sir Mykal, trusted knight and friend of my father's house."

All watched as Arthur gave an approving, but disengaged nod. It took all of Merlin's reserve to keep from laughing. Arthur hated the rules of court, but obeyed as often as eyes would make him. He knew the council, and his blasted uncle, would have been alerted to the rider by the guards and would be watching from the windows. If their visitor wasn't greeted in proper fashion, Arthur would never hear the end of it at council table later.

"Greetings, Sir Mykal," the King stated solemnly. "You are welcome in Camelot. Please, speak at ease with Sir Percival."

"Sire, I thank you for your welcome," Mykal replied bowing first then looking the young man up and down. He'd met King Uther many years back and had feared for his young friend when he'd heard of Percival's knighting. Knowing Camelot had a new King, though, reassured him. Perhaps the young Arthur was more understanding.

"Mykal," Percival said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Your news? My parents' lands?"

"I have been unable to secure your mother's dower lands since your parents' deaths at Cenred's hands," Mykal said softly, laying a hand on his young friend's shoulder. "I feel I have failed you in that respect."

Arthur stepped forward. Merlin had told him of Percival's family status. He did not imagine the man coming from a poor household, given his evident training with weaponry and his fighting skills. "Can I be of some help?"

Mykal looked at the King appreciatively before continuing. "I would like to leave straightaway, with Percival, if possible."

That peaked Arthur's interest. "Why so fast, Sir Mykal? Is there a problem?"

Mykal took a deep breath and turned to Percival, smiling sadly. "I have found your sister, Percival. And had hoped to secure your mother's lands to purchase her, and secure her free passage to you."

The other knights could not hide their surprise. They knew little of Percival's family, so knowing he had a sister came as a small surprise compared to the shock of her situation.

"Purchase her? Really?" Arthur spoke sternly. "Cenred really knew no depths of depravity, did he."

Mykal sighed. "Forgive me, Sire, but My Lady was not captured by Cenred. She was captive many years before. I fear it is not a happy tale."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the King replied sympathetically. "Have you any information on the beasts responsible for Percival's sister's plight?"

It was Percival's turn to sigh. "That would by my uncle, Lord Jordwyn," he knowingly sneered the name.

"Your uncle is a Lord?" Arthur questioned. "In which land? Certainly not Camelot..."

"No, Sire." Mykal replied as he stepped back into the conversation. "Lord Jordwyn was the older son of a minor Lord on the border between two kingdoms. Through no little trickery and favoring to King Alined, he acquired a great deal of land and power. For which he sacrificed much of his soul, no doubt. It was, indeed, Jordwyn behind the girl's tribulations."

Gwaine stepped up. "So the purchase of your sister's freedom is a ransom to your _Uncle?"_ The bitterness in his voice reassured Percival. Gwaine was exceedingly fond of women, but he was just as equally protective, too.

Sir Mykal saw the look pass between the knights then turned to the king to make his explanations. "Propriety lead to the young girl being fostered in Lord Jordwyn's home until she reached marriageable age. He felt he could help her to a better life than his brother, a knight, could. But, she had no desire to marry so early and wished only to go back to her father's house at the end of her fostering. Jordwyn, Percival's father's older brother, decided she was too young to know what was good for her. He made arrangements - "

"Arrangements?" Percival intoned disapprovingly. "He bartered her!"

Arthur could tell there was more to the story than should be shared in a courtyard. "Sir Mykal," Arthur started as his mind leapt ahead in planning. "I do not wish to delay Sir Percival's leave, nor do I wish to prolong his anguish in this matter. Still, I find that I know not enough about this man I have come to call friend."

Mykal noted the genuine smile the King gave. "Could he be serious?" he asked himself.

Arthur, seeing the look in Percival's eyes, called to his servant. "Merlin," and the younger man stepped closer to his side. "We will dine in the lesser hall. Please have a meal prepared for just us here." He smiled at Merlin, who nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, Merlin."

Mykal looked at the servant, taking in the boy's quiet demeanor and bright eyes. He noted, too, the way the King spoke gently to the manservant, even thanking him. Something about the boy struck Mykal...

Arthur watched the way Mykal studied Merlin and the others. He wasn't certain what to make of the situation. Clearly, he needed the meal – and the horse needed the rest, if the froth at the muzzle was any indicator. "Come, good knight, let me show you how we train her in Camelot. It will fill the time while we wait for supper to be prepared. And maybe build up an appetite before we eat." Arthur nodded to Percival and Mykal, then walked back to the training area knowing the two men were right behind him.

It wasn't a request, Mykal noted, and yet he found himself almost looking forward to it.

Three hours later, the meal was only half-consumed and the stories half-told. Mykal seemed to possess all the words that Percival did not. Arthur smiled at the stories of a happy youth who was nearly set to join the clerics, but found his father's sword and, in it, his calling.

Arthur had repeated to Mykal how grateful he was that Percival had come along when he had, that Camelot – and the royal family – owed him a great debt.

"Sire," Mykal began, a side glance to Percival as he spoke, "May I ask a favor, then?"

Arthur sat closer to Mykal. "You wish to ask for goods or land to use to purchase Percival's sister's release," he stated plainly. It was the only logical request the man could make. He noticed Mykal had the grace to blush. "If it is within my power, it is his. It is the least I owe him for his loyalty and service so far."

Mykal noted the young man's use of a singular "I" instead of the Royal "We" that most rulers used. That gave the knight hope. He took a breath and moved slightly closer to the King, hoping that Percival was otherwise occupied for the moment and would not hear. "Percival's sister, Dindrane," he sighed. "She is in danger."

Arthur looked over at Percival who was conversing with Lancelot. "Does he know of this danger?"

Mykal sighed. "He's known of this danger as long as he's known his uncle..."

That statement spoke volumes about the situation. Arthur nodded slightly. "What exactly did he do with the girl?'"

"It is as Percival said, Sire. He bartered her." The older knight sneered. "Jordwyn had no more use for her than he had for his furniture. He treated his hounds better than he treated her. She was a commodity to be used to appease King Alined. A rather hasty marriage had been arranged."

Arthur tilted his head to the side as he took in the information. "But arranged marriages are not uncommon for daughters in noble houses, good sir. Perhaps he knew that Percival's sister would be safer in Alined's kingdom. They certainly were not safe at Cenred's hands."

"Forgive me, Sire, but she would have been better off dying with her parents. At least that would have been merciful." He watched the King's face trouble at this information before continuing. "The particular lord she was to marry was know for his..." Mykal whispered, "select perversions." Staring at a spot on the table, Mykal tried to remain calm. "Vulinard had four wives in nearly as many years. They were as good as captive, and when he was done with them, they were disposed of. For each had met with particularly terrible accidents..."

"Could Percival's parents not retract the fostering?" Arthur questioned.

Mykal shook his head. "They tried, but Alined favored Jordwyn, and gave him complete control over the girl. Jordwyn and Alined stood to gain heavily by Vulinard's favor – he has some of the richest ore lands in that region. The girl was payment for mining rights. She would have been dead within the year at the hands of that monster."

Arthur knew the lords of Camelot were held to a strict code of decency. He also knew that many other kingdoms did not care how their landed lords conducted themselves. He knew of at least three lords who had a different wife every time they came to court. Having almost been forcibly married himself, Arthur couldn't understand how the coldness of courtiers could possibly work to strengthen a kingdom. Surely people should marry for love – as much as his father had tried to make a political match for him, Arthur knew his father had loved his mother very much. After all, it was the grief of her loss that had fueled the Great Purge...

"Well," Arthur started as he leaned back a bit, "Sir Percival is entitled to housing for his family here in Camelot. I believe his sister would be quite welcomed."

Percival turned to look expectantly at Mykal and his King.

Arthur smiled to his friend and the visiting knight. "You said you had found Percival's sister, so you know who has her and how to free her?"

"She is servant in a home on the border of Cenred's and Alined's lands," Mykal informed the royal and his younger friend. "She is safe for now, but still within Alined's kingdom – and Jordwyn's influence."

Arthur nodded. "I will speak to the council tonight, Percival. Whatever Sir Mykal may negotiate for your sister's freedom, it will be granted."

Percival smiled and nodded a thank you to his King, before turning to his food again, seeming hungrier than ever.

Mykal, however, seemed as troubled as before, Arthur noted. "What more is there, Sir Mykal? You're not telling me something."

The knight sighed, the rest of the story was not horrible, but it was certainly not as honourable as would befit the family of a a distinguished knight. He turned to Arthur. "There is the matter of a child, Sire." He gave Percival a quick look. "Dindrane's child," he said quietly, but in that momentary lull of conversation so that it was heard by all present. All eyes, especially Percival's, were turned to the visitor, now.

"Dindra had a child?" Percival asked quickly, dropping his fork as his appetite left him again.

"A child, Mykal?" Arthur repeated, watching as Mykal sighed heavily and prepared to speak.

Gwaine looked at his fellow knight. "You're an uncle!" Gwaine raised his glass to Percival. "To UNCLE Percy!"

Any other time, Percival would have smiled at the toast, but his face was intent on Mykal's. The other knights noticed the sudden tension.

"What of the child, Mykal?" Percival questioned, his heart beating in his ears so loudly he hoped he could hear the answer. "Where is the child?"

Mykal sighed. "She is servant to your Uncle's house."

Percival stood abruptly. "I thank you, King Arthur, for the kindness you've shown me. But I fear that I must leave your company and that of my fellow knights. What I plan to do, brings no honor to anyone." He started to leave, but Merlin immediately stepped into his path with a large charger of meat.

"Hold, Sir Percival," Arthur commanded as he stood, seeing his knight turn to face him. "I would like to remind you that whatever you do risks MY honor as well as your own. I am responsible for your knighting, and I am responsible for your actions, to a point. So, tell me what you think you are going to do and give me first opportunity to kill you – or join you..."

Most in the hall were still in awe that Percival had said more than five words in succession, but to hear their King offer to help in whatever mayhem Percival was contemplating truly kept their attention and stilled any lingering converstations.

"Sir Percival, please take your place at the table again." The words had a double meaning, reflecting not only on the present meal table, but on the oath they'd taken so long ago at the Round Table. Percival felt his heart swell with pride that his King still wanted him with him. "Sir Mykal," Arthur continued, seeing the questions on Percival's face. "What more do you know that you will pass on to us?"

Mykal waited for Percival to regain his seat before he began. "As I said, Dindrane refused to marry as Lord Jordwyn ordered. As punishment for that, Jordwyn took her before Alined's court and had her stripped of her standing, reduced to commoner. Having no wish to have her in his immediate household, Jordwyn had her handfasted to a commoner, a farmer's son. I believe he hoped it would change her mind. It incensed him to no end that she enjoyed living and working on a farm."

"She was Handfasted," Arthur contemplated. "For what length of time?"

"One year," he answered.

"Surely," the King began, "the handfasting would have been blessed to marriage when she was shown to be with child." Arthur didn't know all the laws in all the lands, but his brush with marriage had led to interesting reading when he was trying to get out of it. He knew that, usually, if a child were produced in a handfasting, then the marriage was immediately sealed and unchallenged. He'd read that some families actually preferred to handfast, in order to prove the union fruitful first.

Mykal took a great breath and spoke on. "Dindrane did not know she was with child when the contract ended. When she realized the situation, she tried to get word to the farm boy, but Jordwyn wouldn't have it. When she tried to leave, to go BACK to the boy, Jordwyn sent her to a cloister, where she remained till she delivered. He allowed her one year with the child, then forbid her or anyone else to speak of the child's parentage. A few months later, they fought over the child and Jordwyn promptly sent Dindrane to a rival landlord's home, where she serves still."

Arthur listened and nodded and contemplated. "He kept the child, though." And Mykal nodded. "No doubt to use as leverage should Dindrane try to flee..."

Mykal nodded again. "Jordwyn will release the child only if Dindrane promises to regain his household and marry as he conscripts."

At this, Percival stood and turned for the doors, but found Merlin there behind him, steady hand on his shoulder. It was oddly comforting, and softly strong.

It was Gwaine who now stood, setting a hand on Percival's other shoulder. "Sire, I think I will accompany Percival on his trip – just to make sure he truly does honor to this court when he violently drops judgment on his sorry excuse for an uncle!"

Arthur smiled slyly. "An excellent idea, Sir Gwaine. In fact, I think I'D like to go too..."

Mykal and Percival looked at each other, then back to the King. "Do you mean that, sire?"

Arthur nodded. "I will inform the council that we leave tomorrow. I'll tell them we plan to visit Alined's court and ask him to appease the slighting to the honour of one of my knights. If we have to kill Lord Jordwyn in the process, then so be it. Now, please, take your seats so we may finish our meal. In the meantime, Merlin!"

"Right," the manservant acknowledged as he stepped forward. "I will prepare for the trip, Sire." And without another word, he left the company to finish their meal. Once in the corridor, Merlin made his way to Gaius and his chambers to pull together his meager pack. Where Arthur went, so too did Merlin. He would fill Gaius in on all that he'd heard before bounding up to the King's rooms to pack for the trip. He couldn't help but smile to himself a bit. There was no mistaking the pride Merlin felt as he watched Arthur become more and more the man who would be a legendary King for all time.

He just hoped that killing an arrogant noble and broaching war with another king fit into Destiny's plans...

**Departure**

They left at first light, Arthur and his elite corps of knights. An emissary group had left the night before with orders to make haste to the farthest border and secure safe passage, but to go no further. Arthur and Mykal's group would be followed by a few score of knights that would be in place to help after the retrieval of Dindrane and the child from Alined's lands.

With Sir Mykal and Sir Percival in the lead, the small group managed a fast pace. The ride took just over four days considering they had to cross nearly all of Camelot's country to the border. Arthur didn't miss the way his manservant glanced at the parting of the roads several times, knowing that Merlin was imagining heading home for a visit. Merlin had noted, several loud times, the direction of his home village and how long it had been since he'd visited with his mother.

"I get it, Merlin..." the King had replied as flatly as possible. "Perhaps on the way back, you can see your way there for a day or two." To that, Merlin had grinned widely, seeing Arthur grinning as well. "As for now, though," Arthur had directed, his face turning serious, "I'm going to need you with us."

"Of course, Sire" Merlin had acquiesced, then quietly drifted his horse back as Arthur picked up his conversation with Mykal.

Gwaine pulled his steed even with Merlin's and chuckled. "You handled him rather nicely."

Merlin smiled. "I try." He stared at Percival's back, watching as the large knight spoke with Mykal and the King. "I'm not liking this Lord Jordwyn, Gwaine."

"Nor am I," the dark haired man responded. "He's exactly the kind of noble that I never want to serve. Half of me wants to hurt him for Percival's sake..."

Merlin looked at his friend, "And the other half?"

Gwaine gave him a mischievous grin. "The other half wants to hurt him just for good measure..."

Merlin laughed loudly and Gwaine joined in heartily. Their conversation turned to other topics, mostly centering on the taverns they'd passed and the women Gwaine had missed acquainting.

In the lead, Mykal heard the laughter and, more than once, turned to see the knight and the manservant talking rather amiably. It was a familiar sight. The servant, Merlin, had been talking in a too familiar tone with all the present company – including King Arthur. Mykal had heard stories of the new King and his trusted, inner circle. He'd been pleasantly surprised to hear the news that his friend's son, Percival, had been appointed. It would have made Percival's mother and father happy to know their son was serving proudly to a good man. And by all the reports, Arthur had done honor to his name over and over again, especially in light of the recent sieges to Camelot and the loss of King Uther. But having spent the evening speaking to Percival, Mykal had to wonder if the stories were true or not. Surely men of common breeding could not be trained as well as Percival in the ways of combat, nor could they be honored as knights...

And yet – here they were. From what he'd gathered, Lancelot was born a commoner and had once lied in order to be knighted. Gwaine was a true cavalier, having no family of record, or record of his family – at least none that he was willing to put forth. And then there was Elyan, whose father had been a common laborer. The smithy's wares were known to be remarkable, but he was still JUST a blacksmith, with the son following the father's path. The only true knight, as far as Mykal could figure, was Sir Leon, whose pedigree was without question. Mykal's mind fixated on the King and his motivation for keeping men such as these in his confidence.

Especially that servant. He stopped counting the number of times Merlin and the King had engaged in meaningless conversation. It amazed Mykal the topics the two bandied about. A general question regarding supplies for the night ran swiftly to an inventory of the groups' resources which commanded the manservant to recount the number of pieces of armor Arthur had wanted to pack compared to the number of pieces of armor Arthur owned – and how often they were polished – then deteriorated into a group wager as to the total number of links in Arthur's favorite chainmail tunic. The long-serving knight shook his head. They fashioned themselves as friends more than defenders of Camelot.

In a way, he envied them.

And in a way, he feared for them. Lord Jordwyn would not like them, nor would he respect them. Which meant, he would most likely NOT deal with Percival favorably. Sighing again, Mykal glanced back at the group, once again finding the servant at the center of a fevered discussion. This one, from what he gathered, revolved around Gwaine and Leon and who had better hair...

Mykal sighed and said a few prayers to the deities that they would prevail.

**Lord Guerulain's Predicament**

"She's not here," the noble replied sternly. "I told you that already."

Percival bit back a nasty retort. Mykal wasn't as reserved.

Seeing nothing coming to fruition this way, Arthur approached the man. "You know who I am?" He watched the man nod. "Know then that I have a legion of men on their way to this area. You will cooperate, or I will bring my forces here to your door and annex these lands by force!"

The man considered this, but did not respond.

"She is not here, sire" came a more level-headed voice. Arthur turned to find a well-dressed woman standing at a side door to the chamber. "I promise you, good sir, that it was not of my husband's choice."

Arthur nodded to the Lady. "I do not wish to appear brutish, dear Lady." He held out a hand, assisting her to her seat beside her husband. With a light salute to her knuckles, the King of Camelot softened his features and pressed for more information from the woman. "I fear that you have been deceived by Lord Jordwyn in regards to the servant girl, Dindrane."

"I surmised as much," the Lady replied taking her husband's hand after it was released by their visitor. "Her knowledge of court matters and her work with a needle showed a life of wifely trainings. The way she treated all to a smile and good word showed a heart full of gentleness. She will make a fine Lady someday. It is why I kept her as my personal lady's maid. She managed this house as well as I and had my utmost confidence."

Arthur nodded. "I thank you for your kindness." He looked behind him and motioned Percival forward. "I'm certain Dindrane's brother is as thankful. May I present Sir Percival, Honoured Knight of Camelot and member of my personal guard." He noted the look of surprise (and fear) on the noble's face when the large knight stepped forward and bowed slightly to the Lady of the House.

The noble looked at the royal and sighed. "Sire, I assure you the girl was well cared for and if it were not for more dire threats than yours, she would still be here." He turned to his wife, grasping her hand and seeing her nod slightly. "Lord Jordwyn arrived with some of King Alined's men a mere two days ago. He gave me half what I paid for her and a promise to lay waste to my lands should I try to bargain for more."

The King nodded. "It is to be expected, not only from Lord Jordwyn, but also from King Alined. We will not trouble you further. Please accept my apology, if we offended you, and my thanks for your hospitality and cooperation." Arthur made to leave, but was stopped by the noble's anxious voice.

"Would you still be interested in annexing our lands, good Sire?"

**Secrets Servants Share**

They spent the night as guests of their new ally. Arthur sent a dispatch back to Camelot to prepare annexation paperwork and to bring reinforcements. He would have to station some men as proof of Camelot's agreement of protection. Lord Guerulain had a score of men in his own employ, but they would be nothing compared to Alined's army. The noble proved much more intelligent than belligerent when he confessed over dinner that he had been preparing a stronghold on the southern border of his lands, the area closest to Camelot and Cenred's borders. Guerulain felt it would be safer to move there now that Cenred was no threat and his allegiance had changed.

After supper that night, Arthur prepared for bed with Merlin's assistance. It was the first time they'd had to actually talk since arriving that afternoon. Arthur was curious about his friend's take on the situation.

"I think Guerulain's lands will make a nice addition to the northern border estates," the servant replied.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, that's a given. It is comprised of ore-rich hills, stable farming areas, and massive water access. It also gives us a location for a northern garrison to keep watch on Alined."

Merlin nodded at that. "I'm sure Alined will not be pleased."

"I really don't care what pleases Alined," Arthur quipped. "And I'm certain he cares not for what pleases me." Arthur smiled. "What is your opinion on Jordwyn and the girl?"

Merlin sighed. "I fear we may be in for a lengthy fight with this. My main concern is how Percival's uncle will deal with the girl. He -" and he hesitated, causing Arthur to look and catch his gaze.

Arthur nodded solemnly. "I know. I fear for her safety, too. Jordwyn strikes me as the jealous type, who would just as soon destroy something rather than let it go."

Merlin nodded, his heart heavy. "I don't want to be around Percival if that happens."

Arthur nodded in agreement. He settled onto the bed, contemplating whether Jordwyn was simply vengeful or if there was something particularly different about Dindrane. "I need you to talk to the servants, Merlin."

He'd already begun doing that. In his capacity as the King's manservant, he'd seen to the preparations of his chamber, instructions to the cook for dinner, and even a conversation with the stableman regarding the care of the King's steed. As with any good estate, the news had already gotten around that they were here to collect Dindrane. Many asked if she would be coming back and all had good words about her. She was fair and joyful, no matter how dire things were for her or others. Above all else, she seemed to be extremely wise in minding the household, always expecting the unexpected.

The cook had relayed a tale about Dindrane's insistence that the house be stocked heavily before the previous winter. The girl had advised the shepherds to shear the sheep early and often, then mark one in every 10 for slaughter. The lamb was smoked and cellared as often as possible while the wool was gathered and spun for heavy cloth. Grain fields were picked clean and new land was sown to increase the harvests, even vegetables were replanted as often as possible, then dried for stewing later. Dindrane made sure the estate's huntsmen killed and prepared as much venison and wild boar as they possibly could. And every child in the shire had been given leave to fish as often as possible - the manor paid a full penny a piece for any fish larger than a loaf of bread. The fish were then dried or salted to keep them for later use. Dindrane had also wandered the forest looking for the best trees, then having them felled and corded INSIDE the household. She insisted that the wood be stored in every alcove possible, even filling spare rooms to capacity!

Curiously, Merlin had asked if the preparations had paid off. The cook nodded vigorously. "The winter snows came early, heavily, and often. The ponds froze an arm's length deep and we were cut off from Alined's castle and markets. Had we not prepared as we had, we would have perished for certain. My Lord and Lady were exceedingly pleased, not only for themselves, but for the shire folk as well. Mistress Dindrane had counseled them as well, making certain they had provisions to last them through too! Aye, she is a loving soul and dearly missed!"

Merlin repeated the necessary details to Arthur before leaving his King to rest. A small room had been prepared for him, the household servants aghast when the King had demanded a place for a mere servant. Seeing the question in their eyes, Merlin insisted that a small room near the kitchens – one usually reserved for the hired huntsmen – was more than adequate. He had expressed that being close to the kitchens would keep him from getting lost and being late with the King's breakfast. The access to the staff was more what interested Merlin.

Making his way to the small chamber, he found a few of the staff gathered around, eating their own supper. He smiled and greeted them warmly. As he'd hoped, they invited him to sit. After the perfunctory questions regarding what Camelot was like and how the King was to work for, the discussion turned to the reason for the royal visit – Dindrane.

The servants were all fond of her, understandably unhappy that Jordwyn had taken her back. Many feared for her treatment in his household. They told of how she looked when she'd arrived three years ago. How frail and thin she'd been. Her few clothes had been well worn and constantly repaired. Her skill with a needle and thread had made an impression on Lady Melyria, who had already taken her under her care and supervision. Dindrane's embroidery was beautiful and without rival. What began as simple patching and concealing of holes in her own clothing, had become a mark of pride and caused no little envy among the servants. Soon, though, Dindrane had offered to stitch items for the Lord & Lady, as well as for the household servants. All who worked in the house or general employ of Lord Guerulain had something embroidered by the girl.

Merlin knew there were some 30 servants & hands, as well as a score of knights. Curiously, he asked how the girl had gotten everyone's embroidery done. Many looked at each other, eyes darting back and forth. It was the cook, though, that turned and set a hand on Merlin's arm.

"Did I say something wrong?" Merlin asked innocently.

Cook cocked her head to one side. "We know that Camelot is not friend to those with 'gifts.'"

"Magic, you mean?" and the group murmured amongst themselves. Merlin took the cook's hands and smiled slightly. "We are not in Camelot right now, and until the annexation papers are signed, neither shall we be. I believe in my King, though, that he is NOT his father, and that one day those with Magic will be allowed to live in peace along side those without magic. Not just in Camelot, but in all the lands."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, the cook smiled. "It was not magic that made the embroidery. She would stay up most every night and stitch, usually at this very table."

"I don't understand the secrecy, then" the King's servant replied.

"Mistress had the Dreams," cook explained and Merlin's eyes widened slightly. "Things she saw would come to pass – both good and bad."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "The snows – that's how she knew..."

The group of servants nodded emphatically as cook continued. "She would sit up late, stitching away, until the dear was so tired, she would lean her head on her sewing basket and nod off. The later she stitched, the heavier she'd sleep."

"And if she slept heavily enough," Merlin interjected, "she would not dream." Again the cook nodded. "So, she did not welcome the dreams?"

"Not at first," cook revealed. "Her former master did not take kindly to her dreams. While she did not say as much, we all felt he must have punished her in some way for them. It was only when she feared for his Lordship's life that she brought them to our attention."

The stableman, evidently the cook's husband, nodded swiftly there. "She told me what to watch for during a hunt. I was scared at first, for she had told me of a terrible fall and that the horse would pull up lame from a fox hole it encountered during a chase. I was almost a failure to my Lord when it began to happen just as she said. Had I not been there, and had she not told me what to look for, I would not have been able to save Lord Guerulain."

"Did you tell his Lordship about Dindrane's dream?" Merlin asked, but the stableman shook his head. "Would he not liked to have known? To have her help?"

"We talked about it," the cook spoke again, motioning to those at the table. "We decided that it would be up to her to tell, but we would keep her secret and help her to help the shire as best we could. Tis why we're telling you, now."

"I understand," Merlin confided, and smiled slightly to them all. "I thank you for your faith in me."

Cook smiled. "You're the first royal servant we've met who has not been as stuck up as the royals he serves." The others chuckled and Merlin smiled. "Of course, we've not known a royal who would take up the banner of someone else's woes unless it benefited them. King Arthur is so different than other royals."

At that, Merlin beamed and sat up straighter. "He is a man worth following, and a man worth protecting. He is destined for great things, and I mean to stand by him as long as there's breath in me."

Cook looked Merlin in the eyes and smiled. "I think you must have a touch of those dreams yourself, young man. Your eyes had much of the same look as Dindrane's when she spoke of things she could not wait to come true..."

* * *

><p>Reviews welcome but not required for me to continue. I've plotted out much of the story, but if you have a suggestion, it's welcome!<p> 


End file.
